Two and a Half Men, Alternate Ending
by Dweaver123
Summary: In the alternate ending to Two and a Half Men, Charlie never dies and Walden is never in the show. In the last episode of season 12, Charlie decides to marry Rose.


Two and a Half Men Alternate Ending

In the alternate ending to Two and a Half Men, Charlie never dies and Walden is never in the show. It's the final episode of season 12 and Charlie decides that Rose is the one he wants to be with for al of his life and decides to marry her.

Two and a Half Men Alternate Ending

As the scene opens, Alan is helping Charlie put on a tuxedo in his room. ''You know I can't believe it Alan says, you've been a manwhore for as long as I known you and now your about to get married, I guess some people can change''. Yeah I'm suprised with myself too Alan but I think that it's time I grew up and one woman can change your entire life Charlie says. Yeah even if she is a crazy stalker Alan says laughing. Alan walks Charlie into the living room where all of their friends and family are gathered. Oh my baby boy is getting married Evelyn says, now I know this is'nt an actual wedding, why are you pretending to get married and don't lie to your mother. Mom I'm not lying Charlie says, it might be hard to believe but I love Rose, it just took me a little bit longer to figure it out. Right well I'll believe it when I see it, Everlyn replies. Where is the bride anyway, Alan asks. At home getting ready Charlie replies. At home, Alan asks. Charlie your getting married in 5 hours at 7 o clock, what the hell is she doing at home? Relax she'll be on time Charlie says. Well just glad that this is your wedding and not mine, Alan responds. Charlie takes a shot of beer as Courtney approaches him. You know I'm sorry that things could'nt work out between us but I'm happy for you Courntey says. Thanks Charlie says, in a way I feel that this wll be a big day for all of us. Courtney smiles as she walks off, Jake now approaches Charlie. Uncle Charlie your not really getting married, are you? Uh yeah, Jake I am Charlie replies. Well I'd say congraulations but I just don't believe you Jake says, understandable Charie replies. What the hell Jake says, congradulations. Thank you, Charlie resonds. You know Jake your 22 and have a girlfriend, maybe you outta think about it someday. Woah, Uncle Charlie slow down Jake responds. As 7 o clock begins to approach, everyone leaves the beach house and goes to the reception hall to watch Charlie get married. Where's Rose Charlie said to himself, Charlie is everything alright Alan asks. Yeah, could'nt be better Charlie responds in a sarcastic way. Everyone sits worried as the priest says out loud, does anyone know where the bride is at? I'm here, Rose says in her long white dress as she is walked up the aisle with her father. Rose, your here Charlie says. Rose nods, I was no where far apart she says, I was even at the beach house watching you from a far. Well, terrific Charlie responds. You look amazing Charlie says, as do you Rose responds. The priest stands with a big book in front of him. Ladies and gentlemen if I may he says. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wonderful lives of Charlie and Rose, I never really thought that Charlie would get married but I guess anything is possible he says as everyone begins to laugh. Anyways joking aside, these teo people deserve nothing but the best in their lives which is why I ask. Charlie do you take Rose to be your wife and to always love her until death do you part, Charlie smiles happily and says I do. Rose do you take Charlie to be your husband and to always love him until death do you part. Ever since day one Rose responds and I would'nt want it any other way. That's sweet, the priest responds. Well then ladies and gentlemen without further to do, I pronconce Charlie and Rose, Mr and Ms. Harper offically married, let's all drink some champagne and celebrate. Charlie and Rose kiss, I love you Charlie she says. I love you too Rose Charlie responds. Rose smiles, hang on one second I'll be right back she says. Charlie waves to her with a glass of champagne in his right hand. Alan approaches Charlie. Congrats Charlie I'm really happy for you, Alan says. Thanks Alan, Charlie responds. You know, when you get married your wedding is going to be a lot nicer then this and your wife is going to be beautiful Charlie says a litle tipsy. Thanks Charlie, that means a lot coming from you Alan responds. A girl with blond hair approches Charlie. Hey Charlie I'm Rose's friend Nicole, congraulations on your wedding she says. Thank you Charlie responds. How long have you guys know each other for she says. Charlie laughs, a long time he replies. Nice she responds, well congrats again. The two stand there akawardly. Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow Charlie asks, sure she replies. Pick me up at 7 she responds. She walks away as Alan gives him a look. What, Charlie asks. Charlie, your a married man how can you do something like that? Come on Alan, Charlie says as he pats his shoulder, you did'nt think I'd change that much did ya? Of couse not, Alan responds throwing his left hand in the air. Charlie walks away with another glass of champagne in his right hand laughing as the show ends.


End file.
